1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laser cavity two-photon spectroscopy.
2. Description of Related Art
High signal-to-noise spectra of direct two-photon transitions where one-photon detuning is far from the intermediate state is resolved with difficulty using a low-power 100 kHz linewidth laser. Taking cesium/rubidium atom two-photon transitions as examples, people have employed a high-power Ti:sapphire laser, cavity-enhanced scheme, or a tapered amplifier to boost the laser power in order to improve the spectral signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). However, these methods necessitate increased complexity or cost.